logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Microsoft Windows
Windows 1.0 types and 2.0 types (1985–2001) Windows 1.0 and 2.0 were the first versions of Windows made. These versions of Windows were just to add a visual guide to DOS. The logo resembles the Windows 8, 8.1 and 10 logo. Support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 3.0 (1990–2001) Windows 3.0 was the version that first introduced Program Manager (predecessor of Start Menu and Taskbar) which made Windows popular because it was easier to use than 1.0 and 2.0 and this logo for Windows 3.0 was seen on some of the software boxes but rarely seen anywhere on actual OEM products for Windows 3.0 itself and, Windows 3.0 Support ended on December 31, 2001. Windows 3.1x (1992–2001) Windows 3.1 was updated version of Windows 3.0 with several enhancements to the still MS-DOS-based platform, including improved system stability, expanded support for multimedia, Truetype fonts, and workgroup networking. The iconic four colored Windows logo was introduced with Windows 3.1. The rest of the 3.1x series included Windows 3.11, Windows 3.2 and Windows for Workgroups, where slight changes were made to the colors of the logo. Support for the Windows 3.1x line of operating systems ended on December 31, 2001. Windows NT 3.1 (1993-2000) Windows NT 3.1, the first version of Windows NT and first 32-bit Windows, was introduced in July 27, 1993. Windows NT 3.1 was based on Windows 3.1 desktop environment and came with two edition, Windows NT 3.1 for Workstation and Windows NT 3.1 Advanced Server. Support for Windows NT 3.1 ended on December 31, 2000 along with mainstream support for Windows 95, becoming the first operating system in the Microsoft Windows line to phase out support. Windows NT 3.5x (1994–2002) Windows NT 3.5 was released on September 21, 1994 and Windows NT 3.51 was released on May 30, 1995. Like it's predecssor (Windows NT 3.1), both version had same desktop environment from Windows 3.1 and Windows NT 3.1. Both version also came with two edition, Server and Workstation. Support for Windows NT 3.5 and 3.51 ended on December 31, 2001(Windows NT 3.51 Server Edition ended on September 30, 2002). Windows 95 (1995–2001) Windows 95 was released on August 24, 1995 with lots of new features, mainly the graphical user interface, Start Menu, Windows Explorer, and the taskbar. Windows 95 also introduced a redesigned shell based around a desktop metaphor; the desktop was re-purposed to hold shortcuts to applications, files and folders, reminiscent of Mac OS. Windows 95 is the first operating system in the 9x family. Extended support ended on December 31, 2001 (mainstream support ended on December 31, 2000). Windows NT 4.0 (1996–2004) Windows NT 4.0 was released on July 31, 1996 and for general availability on August 24, 1996, which is the same release date as Windows 95 OSR 2. Windows NT 4.0 brought desktop environment and several features from Windows 95, Windows NT 4.0 also had five edition, Workstation, Server, Server, Enterprise Edition, Terminal Server Edition and Embedded. Extended support ended on June 30, 2004 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2002). Windows 98/98 SE (1998–2006) Windows 98 was released on June 25, 1998. In May 1999, Microsoft released Windows 98 SE (Second Edition, incorrectly referred to as Windows 99) which fixes bugs and problems from Windows 98. This update didn't have an official logo. Extended support ended on July 11, 2006 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2002). This made it the first version of Windows to be supported to any date other than December 31st, 2001. Windows 2000 (2000–2010) Windows 2000 was first released for business customers on December 17, 1999 and for general availability on February 17, 2000. The system is NT based, not part of the 9x series. It was used both for server computers and regular computers. Windows 2000 brought many features and improvement from Windows 9x. Extended support ended on July 13, 2010 (mainstream support ended on June 30, 2005). Windows Millennium Edition (2000–2006) Windows ME, released on September 14, 2000, was known to be one of the worst Windows versions, as it was known to crash far too often and contained a lot of bugs. Thus, it's not commonly seen being used among Windows users. Windows ME is last version of Windows 9x which based on MS DOS. Extended support ended for Windows ME on July 11, 2006 alongside Windows 98 (mainstream support ended on December 31, 2003). Windows XP (2001–2014) In 2001, Microsoft overhauled the Windows logo again giving it much more of a clean feel. The Windows logo was simplified, removing the black borders and squares flowing behind it. The logo was also given a 'plastic' feel to it. It was created to match Windows XP which had a very clean feel. It used the Franklin Gothic Medium font for the text. Windows XP was released on October 25, 2001, it was first version of consumer edition based on NT and introduced a new look and feel to the desktop and the majority of the system in general, with its Luna theme and tons of new features. It was known to be the longest supported version in the 21st century part of the history of Windows. Windows XP was one of the most popular of the Microsoft Windows OS Versions. Extended support ended on April 8, 2014 (mainstream support ended on April 14, 2009). Windows Vista (2006–2017) In 2006, Microsoft modified their 2001 logo to add a glow in the center of the logo and change the font to Segoe. Windows Vista was initially released for business customers on November 30, 2006, and for general availability on January 30, 2007. The system was not commonly seen being used among Windows users because of high requirements and some bugs. While Windows Vista was also turned down by many, it did come with lots of new features and design tweaks. Some of the system's most notable features are: New aero design, Sidebar and Widgets, Windows Defender, 3D Task switcher, Welcome Center, and Games Explorer. Extended support ended on April 11, 2017 (mainstream support ended on April 10, 2012). Windows 7 (2009–2020) Windows 7 kept the same design and logo with Windows Vista, aside from the switch from Vista to 7. Windows 7 was released on October 22, 2009 and had better reception than Windows Vista because it was faster, more stable and easier to use. Windows 7's new features are: Windows snap, redesigned task bar, HomeGroup, libraries for documents, audio, videos, etc. Mainstream support ended on January 13, 2015, and extended support will end on January 14, 2020. Windows 8/8.1 (2011–2016) Windows 8 (2011–2016) Microsoft overhauled their logo again to fit in with the new Metro design language on Windows 8, which removes the green, yellow, and red colors to become all blue, and a slightly modified Segoe font. This logo was unveiled on Windows 8 Consumer Preview released February 2012. Instead of using the waved windows design, it uses the real window design, with perspective, design by Pentagram. Windows 8 was released on October 26, 2012. Windows 8's most notable new features are: New Metro design, Touchscreen for the new tablet called "Surface", new full Start Menu (Start Screen), Apps, and instead of using the 3D task switcher, it used 2D at the right side of the screen. The original version is known to be the very shortest support version, but counting Windows 8.1 instead of this, Windows 95 and ME had the shortest support versions. Support ended on January 12, 2016. To regain support, users are recommended to upgrade to Windows 8.1 (which can be done in this version without install disc). Windows 8.1 (2013–2023) After a year, Microsoft released Windows 8.1 in October 2013. This logo has an additional ".1" at the end and is also slightly less bold, giving a smoother feel. This logo was not officially used by Microsoft neither in advertising (where the default Windows logo was used) nor in the OS (where the Windows 8 logo was used), but it was used in some conferences. Windows 8.1 was an update for Windows 8 with some improvements, Start button was reintroduced and some enhances to the Start Screen. Windows 8 and 8.1 were not commonly seen being used among Windows users, mainly due to the removed Start menu. Mainstream support ended on January 9, 2018, and extended support will end on January 10, 2023. Windows 10 (2015–2029) Microsoft officially unveiled the first beta version of Windows 10 on September 30, 2014. The text on the wordmark of the logo was unbolded and the logo itself was made a darker shade of blue. The last version of the operating system was released worldwide on July 29, 2015. Since then, Windows 10 releases new features update twice per year (except in 2016). Windows 10's new features are: the ability to run Microsoft Store apps on desktop, return of Start menu although Start screen mode option is still remain, new versions of Microsoft Store based apps, multiple desktops, a voice assistant: Cortana, and a new internet browser: Microsoft Edge. New updates for Windows 10 include Game Mode, Paint 3D and a new interface: Fluent Design which replacing Metro. For 2015 LTSB, Mainstream support will end on October 13, 2020, and extended support will end on October 14, 2025. For 2016 LTSB, Mainstream support will end on October 12, 2021, and extended support will end on October 13, 2026. For 2019 LTSC, Mainstream support will end on January 9, 2024, and extended support will end on January 9, 2029. Icons 1985–2001 Windows logo - 1985.svg|Windows 1.01 Windows logo - 1987.svg|Windows 2.03 1990–2001 1992-2001 1992–2000 1994–2004 The logo was tilted to the right when Windows 95 was released. Despite this, the logo in the upright position mainly appeared as a Start Menu icon and on the Windows key. 2000–2010 2000–2006 2001–2020 2001–2014 2006–2017 This logo is still used in Windows 7 System Properties, except winver (About Windows). 2009–2020 2011–2029 (unused) Not officially used since the guidelines were been introduced. 2012–2015 Used in Windows 8 and 8.1 2015–present Used in Windows 10 External links *Windows Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Category:1985 Category:Computer hardware Category:Computer Category:Operating systems Category:France Category:United States